The demand for evermore compact, portable, and low cost consumer electronic devices has driven electronics manufacturers to develop and manufacture integrated circuits (IC) that operate with low power supply voltages resulting in low power consumption. There may be components of the devices that require higher voltages than the low power supply voltage. For example, devices having nonvolatile memory components such as flash memory may require very high voltages to program and erase memory cells. Generally, charge pump circuits have been used to generate high voltages in circuits with only low power supply voltages available.